Secret Service
by Khahyeon
Summary: A 19 year old girl named Haemin has to face the reality of her life as an agent in the dark Secret Service.
1. Chapter 1

Haemin is her name. She's been working with the Secret Service. You all might think Secret Service is for people above twenty years old but they do make young people work too. But this Secret Service is not under CIA. It's the_ dark_ Secret Service. Haemin works for her father. In seek of the murderer who killed her family. Who took them away from her and only her and her father is left. She's been trained for 9 years already. Learned to act, learned to talk in other languages, learned to fight, learned to shoot using guns and pistols, learned to make good strategies.

Her father is busy as well. But their relationships are like best friends. They make great team work. Sometimes, Haemin pities the other people who work with her too. Most of them are like her. Lose their family, trained and being ordered. They all act well. They may look cheerful but the second they're told to kill, their gazes change.

She is only 19 years old. People say 10 is the age where almost every teenager enjoys themselves but not all of them. Kids who work under this dark Secret Service are mostly chosen because of their big sacrifices and deaths and their dark past.

"Have you completed the task I told you to?" said the leader who is in charge of all teens in Secret Service. Her question was directed to Haemin. "Yes, ma'am." The target had safely arrived to China." Haemin answered confidently. One of the rules; answer questions with confidence.

"Good. Wait for the new task. You can rest for now. Be sure to keep in shape. I see your shooting skill is a bit off. Dismiss." she said. Her name was Taehee. Taehee is strict and is a very skilled agent. There are a lot of reasons why she was chosen as the leader. Taehee is now 25 years old. That is considered young. Haemin's father is 42. But he looks young and is still fit to do hard tasks.

Haemin is not sure why she's in the Secret Service. Her father said it was to get her ready for the future. What future? Her father's words kept playing in her head. What kind of future is awaiting her?

She shook the thought off and headed to her room. Two girls awaited her. "You're done?" asked Hanna, a Russian girl. She speaks fluent Korean. "Yeah. Taehee said I can rest. For now." Haemin nodded and slumped in her bed. Her body felt tired from the latest work she did. Every job they receive is high-level and very tricky.

"We get to rest too." Hanna sighed. "At least we get to rest. I still like it here." Lee chuckled, a Chinese girl. "Why do you like it here? Don't you want to be free? Have fun with friends at a fresh-aired place, gossip with each other...don't you want that?" Haemin sat up. "I do...but..this is our fate. We can't go against it unless something happens, right? We need to accept who we are." Lee smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, Lee. How can you be so _motivated_? I mean, I want to_ enjoy_ life, you know?" Haemin sighed and lied down again. "Chill. Get some sleep. You too, Lee. Let us all have our sleeping beauty. We don't know what _comes_ tomorrow. Better be ready." Hanna smiled to them both and they bid each other good nights and fell asleep.

Lee really likes it in the Secret Service's training centre, Winter Blaze. That's what it's called. Winter Blaze. The name is cool, the place is too. They get enough meal for one day, comfy beds and warm blankets for cold nights. The place is like real home but to Haemin, it feels like prison to her. Very similar to prison. You can say that. But everything they do in Winter Blaze is for a good or bad reason. That's what Haemin wants to_ find_ out.

She is curious of what is actually the _dark_ Secret Service is. They work together with polices but not the other Secret Service which is under CIA. The police department are not as skilled as the agents in the _dark_ Secret Service.

Haemin's father, Lee Hongkyu is a detective in the _dark_ Secret Service. Hongkyu spends more time in the cities and big towns than the agents in Winter Blaze. But most missions are to be accomplished in the cities. Like assassinate bad villains and the big drug-dealers and such. Sometimes, big troubles come in the process but they are all trained to know what to do in that situation, no excuses. Winter Blaze's rules are very strict and organized. If they break the rules, a heavy punishment awaits them.

That's why they're all careful of their own actions. They can make friends in Winter Blaze but not too close that they lose focus in work. Love relationships are not really allowed for the workers in the Secret Service but when it happens, they'll face big trouble.

"Is my daughter doing well?" asked Hongkyu, who was looking through files and documents in Taehee's office. "She's doing very well. Just like her mother." Taehee smiled. "She did take after Jinhee." Hongkyu chuckled. "I have a hard task for her to do. Is it fine for you?" Taehee raised her brows, a file in her hand. "What is it? Let me see." Hongkyu creased his brows.

Taehee gave him the file and it took minutes for him to think about it. "I think this is fine. But it's quite risky. Our agents in China are mostly the quiet and strict ones. But I'm sure she'll do well." Hongkyu tilted his head. "I thought of it already. She's perfect for this job. Thus, her fighting skills are strong enough to fight ones who are bigger than her. I've seen that happen before." Taehee shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine with it. But send someone with her too. It's too dangerous to be alone." Hongkyu glanced at Taehee. "Don't worry. One of the Chinese agents will accompany her in the plane later. It's been well planned. She'll be fine. The agent may look weak but this boy is very scary if you've seen him in action." Taehee shoved a picture to Hongkyu.

"That sounds interesting. Hah, but this boy really looks weak to me. He's pretty like a girl." Hongkyu chuckled. "I'd thought you'd say that. He did disguise as a girl once and it was a big success. The case in 2006. This boy is 23 years old." Taehee explained. "23? He looks so young. I thought he was 19 like my daughter." Hongkyu widened his eyes. "Indeed, he's been trained for more than 10 years and very experienced which is useful in this case."

"As you read, the case was supposed to be closed in 2009 but the victim insisted us to continue. She said she saw the criminal somewhere in China and called us back. But if we succeed this one, the reward is big. I chose Haemin because she's needed in China. Min Zhou heard about her and he immediately called me. He said their team is in need of a female agent. A strong one." Taehee sat down on her office chair and started buffering her nails.

"That's good news. It means she's improving. Well, I'll have to go now. If she asks about me, tell her I'm on a big case in Japan. Thanks for the information." Hongkyu stood up to his feet and gave a small smile to Taehee before leaving. "You're welcome." Taehee smiled back.

After Hongkyu left, she reached for the telephone and talked to someone in Chinese.

"_When are you picking her up_?" she said.

"_Soon." We'll inform you later. Be sure to make the girl look foreign. Dye her hair or something._" The person on the other line said.

"_Okay. Girl in blonde hair. Got that_?"

"_Got it_." After hearing the reply, Taehee hung up and headed to Haemin's room.

She knocked the door but there was no reply. She knocked again; the door was opened by Haemin herself. "Oh, did I wake you?" Taehee raised her brows seeing Haemin groggily rubbing her eyes. Haemin nodded and Taehee smiled softly. "Sorry. I had to tell you something. Come with me." She took Haemin's wrist and they went to the 3rd floor where the disguise process is done.

"Why are we here?" Haemin frowned as Taehee sat her down on a chair in front of a mirror in a room that looked like a hair salon. "I have a mission for you." Taehee grinned. "What mission? Style my hair?" Haemin looked at her through the mirror. "Nope." But in this mission, you need a new image. We'll need to colour your hair." Taehee placed a towel around her shoulders and dragged a tray full of hair equipments beside her.

"Seriously?" Haemin frowned weirdly. "Yes, dear. I told your father about this." Taehee shrugged. "Where is he?" Haemin sat still. "Up for a big case in Japan. You'll be heading to China tomorrow." Said Taehee while she started to dye her hair, choosing the right blonde colour for her. "I think your hair should be pinkish blonde." Taehee twitched her lips, starting the dyeing process. "I'm going to China? Tomorrow?" Haemin blurted. "Yes." Taehee nodded.

The next morning was a cold and quiet one for Haemin. She left a note to her roommates and got ready to leave for China as Taehee told her to. She stared at herself in the mirror, brushing her now dyed hair. It wasn't as bad as she thought. She likes her hair. Taehee gave her some dye packed in a bottle conditioner in case her roots shows up later and she'll have to dye it again. She didn't know until when she had to keep up this 'foreign' image.

"Haemin? Are you done yet?" she heard Taehee calling her from the door. "Yes, I am!" she took her bag pack and dashed to Taehee. "Your teammate is waiting outside. He'll be with you from now on, you know that right?" Taehee patted her shoulder and Haemin smiled, nodding to her.

"I know. You told everything already. It's going to be a hard mission." Haemin shrugged her shoulders. "Good. Now go. Can't make your partner wait. Bye." Taehee smiled. "Good bye." Haemin bowed before leaving Winter Blaze.

When she stepped out of the building, a good-looking boy was waiting outside. He stood there, hands in his pocket and he kept playing his leg. When he turned to face her, Haemin thought that the Secret Service makes implausible thoughts become plausible. The boy really looked so gentle and cute. There was a manly side of him but his face was pretty as a girl. Like a pretty boy. Somehow, his pretty face made her feel a bit intimidated but she shrugged the thoughts off and walked closer to him.

"Are you Lee Haemin?" he asked, his voice soft but manly. Haemin nodded and bowed at him as he bowed back. "I'm Luhan, your partner. We should go now. We need to get to the airport before 9." He gave a small smile, shaking hands with her. His Korean skills were unexpectedly good. "Okay." Haemin nodded and lead her into a black van where two other Chinese were waiting.

Haemin sat in the middle seat with the two boy sitting at the back and Luhan sat next to her. "How old are you?" he asked, grabbing something in his bag. "I'm 19 years old." Haemin blinked, staring at him. "Oh, so young. I'm 23." He chuckled. "23?" Haemin widened her eyes. "What?" Luhan raised his brows. "I-I thought you were at my age.." Haemin stammered. "Oh, that. Most people thought I was younger too. But seriously, I'm 23 years old." He smiled. Haemin nodded slowly and averted her eyes around in the car.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is our teammates, Henry and Kris." He motioned to the other two boys who sat behind them. Haemin turned to face and they smiled "Hi." They both chorused. "I'm Henry." Said a pale looking boy and the other boy said he was Kris. "You all can speak Korean?" Haemin asked in Chinese. "Oh? You can speak Chinese. Yes, we all can speak Korean." Henry chuckled. "I learned Chinese three years ago." Haemin shrugged.

"That's good then. It'll come in useful next time." Kris smiled. They were friendly and nice. But Haemin is expecting them in action. She was curious to see Chinese skills. Their style is different than the Korean agents. Most of them use the Kung Fu fighting style. While Koreans use Hapkido and Taekwondo. "Which class are you?" Luhan looked at her, his thick eyelashes could be seen clearly from the side view. "The first class." Haemin shrugged. "Wow. I thought first class were only for boys." Luhan raised his brows, glancing at Kris and Henry. "I'm an exception. Well, you're right because so far, I'm the only girl in first class. How about you guys?"

"We're all first class." Henry smiled. "You're mastered in?" Kris blinked. "Freestyle killing." Said Haemin, calmly tying her hair into a bun. "Wow." Kris exclaimed. "Hey, your hair colour is like mine. But I'm more blonde." Luhan chuckled. "Hm, my section leader said this colour fits me more." Haemin shrugged. "How tall are you?" Henry asked.

" 168 cm." Said Haemin. "Oh, I'm 170 something." Henry pouted. "I'm 186, the last time I checked." Kris shrugged. "I'm 178, maybe." Luhan mumbled. "Wait, you're Henry, Kris and Luhan." Haemin paused "How come only Luhan use his Chinese name?" she asked.

"My Chinese name is Liu Xiu Huan. Kris's is Wu Yi Fan." Henry shrugged. "We're both from Canada. So it's easier to call by our English name. Only use real names when we're not doing our mission. You should find a name for undercover." He added. "Me? What would my name be?" Haemin frowned.

"Forget it. We can think of one later. It's not hard to find one. Anyway, I was about to tell you something. Chinese use the regulations of Ji Zuan. Every Secret Service agents know who Ji Zuan is. You know that, right?" Luhan turned to Haemin. Haemin nodded and leaned back "Yes. I know. Ji Zuan regulations mean fighting with no weapons and weapons such as bombs, grenades and canons are only allowed in critical situations with verification. Pistols and guns that are stolen from the enemies are allowed." She stated.

"Good. How come you know so much about it?" Luhan smiled. "I started at a young age and most of my teammates are Chinese. We share information to each other." She said.

"But do you know Kung Fu?" Kris spoke out. "I do. I learnt mixed martial arts." She nodded. "You're awesome." Henry smirked. "Thanks." Haemin muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like days in the plane, they finally arrived in China. The distance between China and Korea is not really far. It wouldn't take days. When Haemin stepped out of the plane, the land felt different. It wasn't the first time she had gone to other countries, China felt more like Korea. She didn't know why.

Haemin had talked a lot with the other Chinese boys on the plane, they don't really talk much. As expected, Chinese agents are quiet and strict. Luhan made her feel comfortable and he was nice. Kris was very quiet compared to the others, he's cool to her. Henry is a flirty one. He gets flustered easily and is very silly. Quite a mood maker to their group.

"Let's go, Haemin. You shouldn't daze out here." Henry chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Oh, sorry." Haemin sheepishly scratched her neck and followed the group. They didn't land on the airport since it's a private plane, they directly landed a platform near Red Blade, the name of the Chinese's training centre.

They went into the big building, painted with neutral colours unlike its name, Red Blade. But when Haemin had arrived at the 4th floor, there were many kinds of blades displayed on the wall. "Whose office is this?" she questioned. "Mr. Li Min Zhou. The one who hired you." Said Luhan as they sat on the sofa. No one sat on the office chair but a few moments later, a man came in, wearing a silver suit, his hair neatly styled up.

"Hi." He said in Chinese. Haemin greeted him back as he sat on the office chair. "How do you feel?" he smiled, changing language to Korean. "I feel good." Haemin smartly answered. "Did Taehee told you about the mission?" he cleared his throat. "Yes, she did. It's really risky for a young girl like me. I understand you chose me but, there are other more skilled agents besides me, sir. Why did you chose me?" she calmly asked, her questions amused the other boys in the room and Luhan smiled.

Min Zhou chuckled, amused by her and smiled to her, "This is why I chose you. I've been searching for the right female agent to join this team and I had seen other agents than you. Yes, you're right, there are more skilled than you but, they are not as brave as you. Let me tell you something. If you have the strength, know how to fight well but you get scared when enemies attack you and you can't fight, then your skills are useless, you get what I mean. Had I had chose other girl, they wouldn't dare to ask me that question because I've tried it before, right, Kris?" said Min Zhou and he turned to Kris.

"Yes, sir. There was once a girl who had joined our team but before our mission she asked me why was she chosen and didn't ask him. But when I asked her to ask Min Zhou that question, she said she didn't dare to. Quite a few girls said the same." Kris smiled.

"So, as I was saying, this mission requires braveness. The boys here have it. And I want a girl to have the braveness to. But, if you're outnumbered by your enemy, braveness is useless. And when that happens, you need your brain." Min Zhou pointed his temple. "And I know you have the brain, Haemin." He smirked. Haemin nodded slowly, smiling to him. "I get that, sir." She said. "Well, we can't waste our time; you'll start operating at 1 p.m. Our target is actually the CEO of China's big company. He's not the real CEO. But he got plastic surgery, changed his face and the wife of the past CEO realized that. This CEO is actually smart, that's why we need to be careful. He knows the wife is suspicious of him. The guards with him are actually his subordinates so; it's going to be risky. The police don't know about this. They'll think we're the bad guys and will help him. They're practically brain-washed. This is classified. So, what you guys need to do is," before he could finish his sentence, Haemin had continued for him.

"So we need to find out where he hides the fake proof by spying him and when we found out, we bring the proof to the police?" she said. Min Zhou chuckled amusingly and nodded "Yes. But it won't be easy. He has guards with him all the time. But he doesn't remember their face. So, either you disguise or follow. Do it your way. But if the police finds out about you guys, they'll stop you. Like I said, they'll think we're bad guys." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sir, who else is going with us," asked Luhan. "They'll be six of you in total, so two more guys will join you. Meet them at the equipment base. You may dismiss." He clapped his hands. The group stood up and left the room one by one, Kris opening the door for them, when Haemin was about to step out, Min Zhou called her.

"Haemin." He said. Haemin turned and raised her brows, "Yes, sir?" she said. "Good luck." He smiled. Kris smiled silently next to her and she smiled in return, bowing to him. "Thank you." Said Haemin.

"This is Huang Zi Tao. Better known as Tao. He's a martial arts expert and mastered in freestyle killing, like you too." Luhan introduced the two other boys. The boy named Tao looked dark and his gaze was sharp but when he smiled and shook hands with her, he seemed like a cheerful person to Haemin. Tao said he liked using Wushu sticks during fights. "I like to use swords." Haemin grinned. The way she said it was too happy that the other boys freaked out a bit. "You look...creepy." Henry blinked. Haemin innocently stared at him and Tao chuckled "She's cute." He said in Chinese. He didn't know that Haemin understood him and she chuckled back.

"You said I'm cute?" she said in Chinese. Tao widened his eyes in surprise and Luhan patted his shoulder "She knows Chinese." He said. "Oh..." Tao stood there, impressed by Haemin. "And who is this?" Haemin turned to an innocent looking boy who smiled softly to her. "I'm Zhang Yi Xing." He held out his hand and Haemin took it, shaking hands with him. "Nice to meet you." She smiled. "Yi Xing masters in medication and also a great sniper." Henry spoke out. "Sniper? I can see that." Haemin chuckled and suddenly threw a dagger to him, which to his reflex; Yi Xing shoved it off with a pistol he placed on his belt. "You've got a good reflex too." Haemin chuckled.

"Seems like our new agent is a smart young girl, hm?" Henry grinned. "How about you?" Haemin whipped her head towards Henry, who flinched at her sudden gaze. "W-What?" he stuttered out. "What can you do?" she smirked. "Oh, me?" Henry pointed a thumb to his chest and shrugged his shoulders. "He's just goofy and funny. But his traits make it easier for him to distract people. Especially when it comes to flirting." Said Kris, holding a gun as he scanned it thoroughly.

"Really? What about you?" she asked Kris. "I'm quite similar with Yi Xing. I aim well, shoot well and my combat skills aren't bad. I master in aiming and strategies." He shrugged, putting down the gun he was holding. "Luhan?" Haemin turned to Luhan, who was standing next to her, staring at them silently.

"Err..." he opened his mouth to say something but Tao continued for him. "Luhan's good at combat fights too, he's fast and well known as the bomb expert. He's slender and sly like a fox. Look at him, looking all so innocent but he masters in fast killing and gun expert." Tao crankily said.

Luhan smiled sheepishly and scratched his head as Haemin bumped his arm jokingly. Luhan seemed like a shy person. But people like him can turn into another person. At the moment, they're all talking about skills and ways to load guns faster.

Mentally, Haemin was simplifying each of the boys' personality. Kris was a cool guy, doesn't talk much but comes out to speak smart stuff. Henry was flirty and goofy like Kris said. But Henry is like a naughty brother to her. Yi Xing is a funny and a gentle guy. She doesn't know what makes him funny but every time he talks, she finds it funny. The others find it funny too. Luhan was of course, a humble and a sweet guy. He's quite soft, she sees. His voice when he speaks is soft, his voice when he laughs is soft, his smile looks soft too. Haemin feels more comfortable with him. Tao was indeed, quite a noisy one and very amusing. He jokes all the time. Although he looks dark at first, he's a cheerful person.

As time passed by, it was time for them to start moving. They decided to show Haemin around the building next time because of the fake CEO's sudden schedule change.

"So, what company is he running?" Haemin asked as they prepared themselves in the van they drove to the location; Kris as the driver. "A business company. So far, the company brings no harm to our citizens. But we heard he's planning to make a new product soon. That could be something dangerous." Said Yi Xing.

Haemin nodded slowly, tying her pinkish blonde hair into a high ponytail. "I like your hair." He commented. "Thanks. I like it too. And I like your shoes." Haemin chuckled. Yi Xing was wearing a black converse high top, matched with a navy blue button-down long-sleeve shirt and black pants. Since Haemin was supposed to be undercover with Luhan, she wore a formal clothes with a 5-inch silver heels while Luhan wore a simple black suit which is usually worn by any men in work with a black shiny classic shoes.

"We're here." Kris casually cooed and parked the van in a parking space near the big company building. "Microphones on, earphones on, everything good?" Tao raised his brows, typing something on the laptop. He was sitting far behind at the back section of the big black van, programming the devices with Henry. "Everything's good. We'll be going." Said Luhan while he put on a dark blue cap on his head, covering his blonde hair. "Okay. Report any strange activities and ask for cover if anything goes wrong. Luhan, you tell her other details." Said Yi Xing, joining Henry and Tao. "Roger." Luhan nodded, opening the door for Haemin as she jumped out first then Luhan.

"I'm sure you know how we agents act undercover, right?" he spoke in a low voice as they swiftly entered the building. "Of course I do. I've done plenty before." Haemin smirked. Entering the building wasn't hard since anyone can enter it because the first floor of the building is a restaurant where most of the workers eat lunch there.

"There he is." Luhan whispered to her, gesturing towards an old man who was sitting a few meters away from them. "Who's with him?" Haemin frowned "I think it's one of his people." Luhan frowned as well. They carefully sat nearer so that they could hear what they were talking about.

"How's the business going?" a man asked.

"It's being smoothly planned. I'm sure it's going to be a big success." said the fake CEO with the fake name, Xi Hung Le.

"Are you sure? Hmm,if that so, the money will be big, right?" said the man again.

"Of course. You'll get a big share. The drug will be delivered by tonight. Be sure to tell the workers at Beijing. It's going to be there by ship." The CEO shoved a file to the man.

"Is this the document?" asked the man.

"Of course it is. The translator had decoded it last night. Quite a hard nut to crack, but we managed to make him do it." The CEO chuckled.

"Good job, sir. I'll be taking my leave now. My men are waiting. Good bye." The man smiled and left, bringing the file along.

"He's leaving." Luhan mumbled and they stayed at their position for a while after the CEO left. "Let's follow him. Not too obvious."Luhan automatically grabbed Haemin's wrist and they silently stepped out of the restaurant, following the CEO. "We have to put the tracking device on him. Haemin." Luhan turned to Haemin who nodded and walked ahead, doing her job.

She walked slowly behind the CEO. Pretending that someone called her, she suddenly dashed forward and bumped into CEO, professionally sticking something on his gray coat. The CEO didn't realize because he was staring at her with wide-eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry ! I was in a hurry and" "It's okay, I'm fine." The CEO calmly cut her off and he smiled at her. "Are you sure you okay?" Haemin batted her lashes and he fell for her beautiful acting "Yes, I'm fine. You said you were in a hurry, you should go." He nodded. "Oh, right! I'll have to go, sorry!" Haemin gasped and she quickly ran out of the building. "Done!" she exclaimed to the microphone attached on her collar. "I'll be at the van." She heard Luhan chuckled in her earphone.

"That was easy." Kris smiled side-lopped and gave a high five to Haemin "Not bad for the first job done with us." Henry teased. "It's not like I haven't done it before." Haemin rolled her eyes, taking off her formal red coat and sat down. "Got him on track?" Luhan asked after he entered the van again, smiling to Haemin.

"Yup. He's visible now. Clear and accurate." Tao smirked happily, brushing dusts off his precious laptop.


End file.
